


Happily Ever After

by enchantment



Series: Forevermore [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantment/pseuds/enchantment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Pete and Jackie's pre-wedding dinner and they've invited their closest family and friends to share it with them. Watch the Doctor suffer domestic for Rose as they search for their own happily ever after. **Second of the Forevermore series**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Forevermore. For those of you who haven’t read it, Rose did not fall through the void and both Pete and Mickey were trapped in the Doctor’s universe when the walls closed. Pete created Loca-Cola, a new energy drink to restart his Vitex empire and this story takes place the night before his and Jackie’s wedding. Also, if you’re not familiar with Casper, he’s a very friendly ghost. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who.

It's nearing midnight when the Doctor and Rose are seated at a table for Jackie and Pete's pre-wedding dinner. The Doctor scans the room, empty of any other customers except themselves, and questions, "Rose, why are we the only ones here?"

Rose starts flipping through the menu as she explains, "Mum's friend works here as the hostess. Unfortunately, this is their busiest time of year with all the tourists mucking about so she could only fit us in after they closed. Mum and Pete are fine with it since the wedding isn't until tomorrow evening and they figure the less chance of anyone taking prolonged looks at dad the better."

He slumps down in his seat with a pout and whines, "Well, where is everybody? I want to get this over with!"

Even knowing the Doctor doesn't care for domestic, she's still surprised at his reaction to attending tonight's dinner. "Somewhere that you have to be, Doctor?" queries Rose.

A seductive glint lights his eyes as he replies, "More like somewhere that I'd rather be. For instance, in our bedroom, the library, the gardens or basically anywhere that we can…" he ends with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Doctor!" shushes Rose. "Please, not so loud! I know that we're still in that 'can't keep our hands off of each other' stage but settle down! It's not like we can do anything about it here!"

"I don't see why not," insists the Doctor. "I saw a corridor on our way in here that I'm sure leads to the pantry." His tone is completely serious as he states, "A pantry is generally well known for its rather large and accommodating size. Ohhhh! And they usually stock marmalade," gazing at her hopefully as if that was the major selling point.

Rose rolls her eyes and then notices everyone arriving through the entranceway. "Look, everybody's here! Oh, and Mum and Dad are wearing the bracelet and watch we bought them on Owthtiwretteb!"

The Doctor moans, "Fine, but let's hurry and order dinner first thing, shall we?" He waggles his eyebrows at her and purrs, "That way we can go straight home for desert."

Rose's eyes sparkle with a mixture of amusement and anticipation but she still manages to firmly warn, "Behave yourself, Doctor, or the only thing that you'll be entering tonight will be the TARDIS."

The Doctor crosses his arms in a sulk while Rose rises to greet her Mum and Dad with hugs and kisses while warm greetings are made to Jack, Mickey and his new girlfriend, Martha. Once they're all settled at the table, with the Doctor speedily passing out the menus to everyone, Pete leans over the table and asks, "Rose, what's up with Mickey and Jack? From what you told me, I thought that they were friends. They act like they hate each other."

"Oh, it's nothing really," dismisses Rose. "Mickey was caught in a concussive bomb blast a few days ago and his hearing hasn't completely returned to normal. When Martha came to check on Mickey this morning, Jack noticed her tattoos and said 'Nice tats'.

Pete holds back a chuckle and guesses, "I take it that's not what Mickey heard." Rose nods her head and Pete concludes, "And thus the reason for their fight."

Any further discussion is interrupted when the Doctor announces loudly in his most condescending tone, "Oh, by the way, Jackie, thanks ever so much for leaving our names at the door so we wouldn't have to wait outside. But for future reference, just so you know, I prefer to use the last name of Smith, not the one that you so kindly left for me."

"Yeah," Mum, hisses Rose. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to be announced as Rose Tyler and Doctor Dumbf-"

Jackie coos, "I'm sorry, love. The hostess must not have heard me correctly. I listed him as Dr. Dumbluck when I made the reservation in honor of his dumb luck at finding such a sweet girl like you. It must've been my accent that caused all of the trouble."

"Your accent?" growls the Doctor. "You told us that you grew up with her. That's how you were able to book a reservation so quickly!"

Jackie merely smiles serenely as the Doctor scowls and Rose sighs, "I don't know why you couldn't just meet us at the TARDIS so that we could all come over together."

Jackie shudders and declares, "Oh, no! I'm not going back to that blue box. It's haunted!"

The Doctor appears perplexed and demands, "What do you mean haunted?"

Jackie replies, "All that moaning I hear every time I set foot near there."

"Moans?" peeps Rose with a very flushed face.

"Yes, moans," responds Jackie as she gives them a very pointed gaze, "sounds like 'Ooohhhh, ohhhhhh, ohhhhh right there!'" Rose and the Doctor share a look of sheer mortification before bowing their heads to stare blankly at the table.

Jack's never cared for tension, except for the good kind, and decides to help everyone out by inquiring, "So tell me, Rosie. When it comes to that critical moment, does he yell out Allonsy?"

The Doctor's head shoots up and he growls, "Shut up, Jack!"

Jack throws his hands up in the air in a gesture of surrender and vows, "I was just trying to help, Doc!"

"Well, you're not helping," spits the Doctor. "And don't call me, Doc!"

"I'm sorry," apologizes Jack with a hint of mischief in his eyes. "Would Casper be better?"

The Doctor's assault on Jack is ground to a halt when Rose tugs him back down onto his chair and glares at him in warning. Despite the subject matter, Jack's contribution to the conversation has done its job and discussion of a more friendly and acceptable tone picks up again.

Watching Rose chat animatedly with her friends and family warms the Doctor's hearts for her but still leaves him bored and restless. He's never been one to share his things and although Rose may not be a thing, she is most definitely his. She's spent every day the past two weeks with her mum helping her plan out the wedding and reception and shop for all the little things a new bride needs. His only worthwhile experience in offering his assistance in hopes of spending some time with Rose ended up with him being used as their porter carrying their bags from shop to shop. However, there was that lovely lingerie shop where he made absolutely sure that Rose bought everything that she needed and that he wanted to their hearts content. Oh yes, he does so love a little shop. Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, he quickly realizes that he really does need to take his mind off of this particular track and focus on the family dinner, no matter how dull it may be.

A chorus of 'ooohhs' and 'aahhs' ring out at the table when the waiter approaches with a bottle of champagne. The Doctor focuses on him in an attempt to alleviate his boredom and to help him focus on more mundane matters.

Waving the champagne bottle back and forth, _(back and forth)_ , the waiter places the cloth around the neck of the bottle and pulls up and down _(up and down)_ , until the popping of the cork is heard throughout the room _(ahhhh…and release)_. The Doctor tugs on his collar and croaks, "Is anyone else hot in here?"

His question goes unanswered as Jack and Mickey start arguing again. Jack tells Mickey, "I can't believe you're still mad at me!" Mickey merely glares at him, and Jack accuses, 'You're acting like a toddler."

Mickey bolts upright and shouts, "I don't have no tiddler! It's fully grown and then some adult size!" He nudges Martha's arm with his shoulder and urges, "Tell him babe!"

Martha merely shakes her head in disbelief and Rose tries to put some decorum back in the situation. Rose clears her throat and inquires, "So, Martha, how have you been holding up lately? Mickey's been telling me how you've had to work double shifts for the past two weeks."

Martha groans good-naturedly and replies, "Please, don't remind me. My feet are killing me. I feel like I've walked the entire earth."

Jack remarks to Jackie and Pete, "I think it's great that you're going with a small quiet ceremony in the park. Big church weddings are so passé."

"How dare you call her that!" berates Mickey. Martha does her best to hold Mickey back as he threatens, "Take that back, Jack! That's not just Rose's mum but Jackie's been a mum to me and all when I lost mine."

The Doctor glances through his menu while muttering, "Except for that year that she accused you of murder."

Jackie glowers at him and reminds him, "I've already apologized for that!"

Martha pushes Mickey back down into his chair and pleads, "Mickey, please just let it go. I know how much Jackie means to you and I'm sure that you don't want to ruin this lovely dinner in her and Pete's honor, right?"

At his nod, she smiles kindly before her features become stern and she commands his full attention. "Now, I want you to promise that you're not going to start any more trouble regardless of what you think that you might be hearing. Alright?"

"Yeah," he concedes. "Okay, I promise." Satisfied with his response, Martha turns back to the others and regales them with tales of her internship. Mickey reclines back in his seat and shoots Jack a suspicious glance. Even though the ringing in his ears is beginning to clear up a bit, he still swears that Jack's cough sounded a little bit like 'whipped'.

There's finally a pause in the conversation, giving Martha a chance to casually place her hand alongside her face and to murmur to Jackie, "I'm so sorry for all the commotion tonight, Jackie."

Jackie laughs aloud and assures her, "That's all right, love. It's just like our first pre-wedding do, it ended in a huge brawl and all."

Pete laughs and gasps, "You too?" before they both break into gales of laughter at shared and new memories.

Dinner is quickly ordered and the meal is as excellent as the company. Jack darts a look over at Mickey and not wanting any bad blood between them, states, "Well, Mickey, I'm glad that we could make amends."

"Yeah," agrees Mickey, "we're still friends."

Jack simply stares at him until his eyes suddenly alight with something other than incredulity. He leans in close to Martha and purrs, "Well if I'm going to be misheard anyway and he did promise to be on his best behavior…" Martha looks back at him with a warning glance which is laced with just a hint of curiosity.

Jack begins, "Mickey, I know that we've had some issues lately but I'm glad that you're not holding it against me." In an aside to Martha he states, "Unlike your body, feel free to hold that against me anytime."

"It's made me take a good long, hard look at our friendship and I think that we've come out the better for it." Again, he turns to Martha and suggests with a cheeky wink, "And speaking of long and hard and definitely _so much_ better than good…"

Jack raises his glass and toasts, "To our friendship, it grew very quickly into something proud, strong and everlasting." He doesn't offer any words to Martha this time, just a very feral smile. Mickey's arms are crossed against his chest and Jack asks, "What's wrong, Mickey? Aren't you going to drink to our friendship?"

"Nope," replies Mickey. Jack holds the glass to his lips and his look of confusion causes Mickey to expound, "Because the ringing in my ears stopped during dinner and I hear everything as clear as a bell now."

"Oh," gulps Jack. "Well, then, I guess there's nothing for it then but for me to toss back this drink before you beat my brains out. No sense in wasting good liquor."

Mickey nods his agreement allowing Jack to down the drink in one go and calmly inquire, "Shall we?"

Mickey asserts, "We shall," and then Martha hurriedly moves out of their way before they start to fight.

A few waiters and the hostess run over to break up the fight and escort Mickey and Jack out of the dining area. Jackie apologizes to her friend for all of the fuss and the hostess responds, "No worries, love. Reminds me of your last wedding do, don't it?" She looks over at Rose and the Doctor and sniffs with tears in her eyes, "Oh, look at the two of you, so young and in love. You make such a lovely couple." They smile back at her. "Just look at her Jackie, our little Rose and her young man, Dr. Dumbfu-."

The Doctor cuts her off insisting, "Just the Doctor will suffice, thank you."

She nods her head and before heading back out to the bar, she says, "Strange, with a last name like that I would've thought that you'd be German."

With only the four of them left, the Doctor hopes that the night is drawing to a close. His gaze falls on Jackie and he thinks to himself, _I can't believe my beautiful Rose came from that woman. Like mother, like daughter my eye. Let's face it. The only thing Rose inherited from you is your Tyler slap and the x chromosome._

Then he looks over at Pete and ponders, _And who would have thought that you could father such an extraordinary child. I mean, Loca-Cola, really? It's aptly named because people would have to be crazy to drink it. I can't believe the first flavor that you came out with is pear. Although, I do have to admit that Rose has definitely inherited your salesmanship skills. The things that she's talked me into, especially last night. Not to mention her risk taking ability to try out new things. That came in very handy in the zero room, heh, heh, heh._

He glances back over at Jackie and muses, _Yeah, you're always asking for a little gratitude for allowing me to take Rose away for so long. If you only knew how long that I take her_ , he grins lecherously. _Although, if you had been in the TARDIS earlier, you definitely would have heard my thanks and appreciation._

The Doctor's gaze flickers back and forth between both of Rose's parents as he wonders, _I hope that this is the last wedding of yours that I have to attend. It was bad enough that I had to be present the first time. Again, all due to Rose Tyler's quick witted tongue. Although if I had known how quick with it she was back then…_

The Doctor is stunned when he sees Jackie and Pete lunging over the table towards him, their expressions radiating fury. He barely has time to gasp, "What?" before everything goes black.

When he opens his eyes, he is on the floor with Rose staring down at him asking, "You awake then?" as she pulls him up and off of the floor.

He rubs both sides of his jaw and wails, "Ow! What hit me?"

Rose answers, "Well, first it was Mum, then Dad and then Mum again."

He grits, "What on Earth for? I didn't do anything to them! I was on my best behavior!"

Rose leads him out of the dining area and questions, "Doctor, do you remember the jewelry that they were wearing tonight from Owthtiwretteb?"

"Yes," answers the Doctor with a mixture of suspicion and forebodance.

Rose hands him a card and explains, "Well, apparently it comes with this warning."

**WARNING TO ALL OFF WORLDERS:** **The Owthiwretteb are a highly advanced technological race that is only matched by their incredibly high level telepathy. They are so brilliant that they've been able to create jewelry that have combined the two. It allows the wearer to receive any thought transmissions that are SPECIFICALLY directed at them.**

The Doctor shakes his head in rueful regret. He never has been one to heed any warnings. They leave the dining area and walk through the bar to reach the exit when they notice Jack, Mickey and Martha all having drinks and having a very merry time thanks to Jack charming the hostess. They head over to them and the Doctor comments in astonishment, "I can't believe what I'm seeing. I thought that you two would still be at each others throats by now."

"We were," responds Mickey smugly, "but it's been sorted," he remarks as he tips his glass in the direction of Jack's burgeoning black eye.

"Yep," states Jack popping the p, "it's all been taken care of," as he and Mickey clink glasses.

"Unbelievable, breathes the Doctor. "You humans never cease to amaze me. One moment you're at war and the next you're having a party."

"Yeah," notes Jack, "we're a pretty flexible race." With a leer at Rose, he intones naughtily, "And I don't just mean Under 7s gymnastics flexible."

"Jack!" growls the Doctor in warning and with a hint of The Oncoming Storm in his voice.

Jack inquires, "Time to say good night?"

"Yes," states Rose, "yes it is." She and Martha share a mutual look of exasperation over their boys' behavior and farewells are called out as they head out the door.

They are standing on the curb at 2 a.m. looking for a taxi to take them back to the TARDIS and the Doctor leans down to Rose and asks, "May I kiss the bride?"

Rose responds with her trademark grin, "Mum's wedding isn't until tomorrow Doctor."

He gives her a knowing smirk and declares proudly, "I didn't mean that bride, I meant my bride." He takes two rings out of his pocket and places them on each of the ring fingers on their left hands.

Rose's smile is even brighter than when she contained the vortex. "I've waited a long time to see Mum this happy so we can keep our news to ourselves for just a bit longer. But yeah," she says as she places her hand alongside his jaw and draws him down towards her, "you can definitely kiss your bride."

His widening grin is soon replaced by her gentle kiss and it is in that moment that the Doctor realizes that they have indeed found their happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
